Before This New Valley
by Amazing Auburn
Summary: ValleyClan...was rebuilt. My past was a pleasant one for but a few moons.
1. Cute Kits

"Nightkit, stop being _boring_," Auburnkit hissed, "and play!"

"Fine, but I need just a heartbeat more to sleep."

Auburnkit whacked him with her tail. "Up and out, Night!"

"I keep telling you not to call me that!"

Lightningkit padded up. "Do it again, Auburnkit!"

But Auburnkit was already shoving Nightkit in the flank. "Get up."

"Can't we play in the nursery?"

"There's no room. Look at all these giant cats."

"Are you calling our mommies fat?" Lightningkit snickered.

"SHHHH! Loud-mouth!" Auburnkit hissed. I'm a fan of hissing.

Luckily none of the kits' mothers heard.

* * *

><p>"Let's eat, because I'm hungry."<p>

"Why are you so bossy?"

"So I'm bossy because I give orders and I'm a she-cat, and if I were a tom I'd be a good leader? Be quiet, Lightningkit. Nightkit is cool with my leadership."

Nightkit was incredulous. "You're the leader now? What happened to Redstar?"

"Oh, my poor father, Redstar. He died. So now I'm leader." Auburnkit held her head high. "I am now Auburnstar."

And Nightkit actually believed it. It was very amusing.

Unfortunately, a silver tom walked into camp, flanked by a very dark gray tom and a mottled tom.

"Redstar! You're a StarClan spirit!" cried Nightkit.

The silver tom cast a funny look toward Auburnkit. "What happened here?"

Nightkit answered. "Auburnstar said you died. Are you here with those StarClan cats to give her nine lives?"

The mottled tom looked at his paws. "I'm not misty, though."

"You never died, Addertail!" Redstar snapped. "You didn't either, Foxfire."

"I'm in trouble now, aren't I?"

"No, Auburnkit. But clearly you are deceptive."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah…kithood. :D<strong>


	2. Nice Life

**I think you'll find half of our Clan are my siblings and their kits.**

**"This isn't really the wild. It's a story. Deaths happen so unpredictably."**

**"Auburnkit, I'm sure this is real life. How about this: I'll emphasize how hard life is more than the Erins," Auburnkit from the far future said. "You won't catch something every time you hunt it, and the deaths will be far more horrible."**

* * *

><p>Auburnkit woke up.<p>

Looking around, she found that none of the other kits seemed excited. "Uh, Nightkit, don't you know what day it is?"

"Tuesday?"

"No! Well, I guess so. But today, Greenpool, Meadowdapple, and Cherrystream are moving back to the warriors' den, and we are moving to the…"

Nightkit didn't know right away, but once he did know, he didn't stop bouncing around.

Soon Lightningkit and Milkkit, who was Nightkit's very young sister, were jumping around the nursery, chanting and cheering: "A cer-e-mony! A cer-e-mony! We'll all have a cer-e-mony!"

Auburnkit's mother, Greenpool, awoke. "What's all this fuss about a ceremony?"

"We're going to be warriors." Lightningkit sounded confused.

"No, dingbat, _apprentices_!" Auburnkit reminded him rather rudely. "But, Greenpool, you told me the other day my ceremony was in three days. I waited."

Greenpool shook her head. "I said three _moons_."

"Fwee moons?" wailed Milkkit.

"Three moons," confirmed Meadowdapple, padding to Greenpool's side. Meadowdapple was one of Greenpool's first litter with Cherrystream. Auburnkit was free to boss their kits around—she was their aunt.

This is a very interesting family.

Auburnkit shredded the ground. "I don't want to be a kit for three more moons!"

A dark tabby apprentice emerged into the den. "Well, after you've been a kit, you can never play again."

It was Ebonypaw, Meadowdapple's eldest.

"You'll be a warrior soon." Meadowdapple groomed Ebonypaw's head. "I'm glad I'll be alive to see it."

"You'll be alive to see us, won't you?" Nightkit asked. "Won't you, won't you?"

"Of course she will," hissed Auburnkit. "What are the chances?"

"Pshh…pretty high," Cherrystream meowed.

* * *

><p><strong>So…I'm a kit still. I was about to have my real ceremony in this chapter, but I want this to be a little lengthy, and my apprenticeship was not, on any level, lengthy.<strong>


	3. Mean Apprentice

**Hai.**

**My siblings: Meadowdapple, Cherrystream, Sunheart, Clovershine, and Wetblaze (the only tom).**

* * *

><p>Auburnkit sat impatiently, staring at Ebonypaw. Lucky cat got to be a warrior.<p>

"Ebonypaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ebonypaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Ebonyfrost."

_Lucky, lucky cat. When I'm a warrior, I'll be way better than Ebonyfrost. I'll be the best at hunting and fighting._

* * *

><p>"Auburnkit, can I be…an elder?" Milkkit asked.<p>

"Yeah. Sure. I'm leader."

"You're _always_ leader, Auburnkit! I wanna try!" Lightningkit snarled, bristling.

"Fine," Auburnkit huffed, "but only 'cause you're so scary when you're mad."

"Auburnkit, you have to be a kit."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't allowed to do anything, of course." Lightningkit puffed out his chest.

Nightkit rolled onto his back and stared at a loose-hanging bramble.

A movement kicked the dark brown tom and tiny, creamy brown paws held him down.

"Hey!"

A purr of amusement rumbled out of nowhere. Auburnkit looked up. "Who's laughing? I'm doing serious warfare, here!"

The purr continued. "Kits." Padding toward the kittens, the tom wrinkled his nose. "Living in a stinky nursery."

"And who are you, fox-dung?" Auburnkit hissed.

"I am Darkpaw. The lone apprentice."

Auburnkit narrowed her eyes. _I already don't like him!_

"Teach me how to hunt and fight!" Lightningkit crouched down.

Darkpaw snorted. "You don't know how hard it really is to survive, kit."

"How hard?"

"Real hard." Darkpaw stretched. "Take a few pawsteps, think you're safe, and then you realize you scared away some prey. Or something out there tries to kill you. But Valleycats always make it."

"Valleycats?" Auburnkit scoffed. "Is that apprentice slang for members of ValleyClan? And I suppose you say Frostcats, Berrycats, and Stormcats?"

Darkpaw, who turned out to be a fresh apprentice with cockiness galore, snorted again. "Seen 'em? I've fought 'em. All of 'em!"

Auburnkit had a hard time believing that. "Whatever. We'll just play by ourselves now."

Darkpaw shrugged and stalked away.

* * *

><p>"Kits are the best!" the kits meowed. "Apprentices are too annoying. Elders are too grumpy. Queens and medicine cats are too doting. And all the others are way too serious!"<p>

"I'm annoying?"

_Oh, no! It's him!_

"Kits again." Darkpaw plopped onto the ground.

Auburnkit backed away. This apprentice was not going to annoy the dung out of her today!

Darkpaw was bragging about all the things he saw on the territory and all the prey he'd caught. Auburnkit sat crouched in the shadow cast by the nursery. _I'll be better than you, too. I'll at least leave kits alone!_

Auburnkit's eyes burned. She blinked.

Better. Now, it was time for her to struggle with her insomnia and tendency to get bored sitting in one place.

* * *

><p><strong>Why, yes, I DO have insomnia! :D<strong>

****Just kidding; it sucks.****


	4. Friendly Match

**Hello again. I'm aiming for a nice long chapter today.**

* * *

><p>"So many kits! Eh, Night?"<p>

"_Do not call me that_!"

Auburnkit narrowed her eyes. "Fine. But we only need each other to play."

"Nuh-uh. Lightningkit, too. It's easier. More kits, more fun."

"But Nightkit, I can't deal with Lightningkit's little brother's crying."

"Wolfkit?"

"Who else? He needs to eat when we need to sleep! Do you know how long it takes me to go _back_ to sleep?"

"A long time?"

"Durr-hurr-hurr. Never mind. Let's just play." Auburnkit crouched, ready for Nightkit to attack her. Her nephew tried to clamp his jaws around her ear. His aunt defended herself with her paw.

Clovershine, too, was expecting a kit. Auburnkit was almost five moons old. She couldn't wait to be an apprentice.

_But I could wait until he becomes a warrior._

Darkpaw was still a cocky apprentice. If being an apprentice meant sharing a den with him, she would pass.

Nightkit was waiting for her attack. Auburnkit slashed with her claws like a warrior.

"Ow."

A cat ran over. It was Sunheart, the medicine cat. "Auburnkit, what did you do?"

"There isn't even any blood."

Nightkit looked at his chest, where he had been scratched. His aunt had hardly dented his fur.

"See, Sunheart, I didn't hurt him."

"Puny blow, kit." Oh no.

Sunheart sent a glare Darkpaw's way. "Won't you stop bothering the kits for two heartbeats?"

"One, two."

"That's not funny. You leave them alone or I'll tell your mentor."

Darkpaw sat down and sulked.

Auburnkit admired Sunheart even more than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkstar has changed a lot. Nowadays he's very modest, and I can actually imagine having his kits.<strong>


	5. Happy Day

**Back! I am very, very sorry about my other stories that suffer from no-update-itis. But I'm going through a period of no inspiration. I'm suddenly idea-dry except for this. I understand I'm a medicine cat, but…SPOILER ALERT! I'm gonna pull a Yellowfang.**

* * *

><p>Auburnkit looked toward her father. It was finally the day!<p>

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below me for a Clan meeting!"

For the first time ever, that applied to her. Every cat gathered around. Nightkit and Lightningkit appeared beside her.

"These kits have reached their sixth moon. They will become apprentices today." Redstar glanced downward. "Auburnkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Auburnpaw. Wetblaze will mentor you."

The siblings touched noses.

Nightpaw got Addertail and Lightningpaw got Foxfire.

* * *

><p>"These are moonstones. They are stuck in those rocks. Right there is a den from an unknown animal. And that's the meadow where FrostClan lives."<p>

Auburnpaw, Nightpaw, and Lightningpaw were out to see the territory. They were learning a lot, and they thought their lives would be happy, just like when they were kits.

* * *

><p>It was time to eat.<p>

Auburnpaw looked at Milkkit, Wolfkit, and Flowerkit. One day, they would be apprentices too.

"Hey, newbies."

Oh dear.

"What's your problem, Darkpaw? We're trying to share some delicious fresh-kill." Lightningpaw was indignant, and Auburnpaw silently thanked him.

"Nothin', cool cats. I'll be a warrior tomorrow anyway. No more worries about lil' ol' me."

A warrior!

Now she'd have to obey him. Auburnpaw growled. She looked at Nightpaw, who was just as annoyed.

Darkpaw padded into the den.

* * *

><p>"Darkpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Darkfang."<p>

Auburnpaw didn't cheer. Darkfang may be a warrior, but at least he was too young to be her mentor. Speaking of mentors, she was meant to train with Wetblaze today.

They were practicing stalking, and their mentors sent them hunting on their own.

Auburnpaw sniffed the ground. She looked up and caught sight of a flash of white. A hare. The young apprentice took off running. The hare looked back, and started running too. But Auburnpaw was very fast. She had a lot of pent-up energy to spend on this prey. She managed to catch it.

"Whoa," Nightpaw said when they returned to their mentors.

Lightningpaw sulked.

* * *

><p><strong>I remember this stuff so well.<strong>

**You guys! I know you're reading this. Why not a review?**


	6. Tragic Accident

**I had a reasonably good life…except for the part where I couldn't freaking trust anybody.**

* * *

><p>It was time for Auburnpaw's first solo hunting mission.<p>

The day was reasonably cold, but not too cold. It wasn't leaf-bare yet.

She began heading toward the tall grass where rabbits hid.

"Auburnpaw!"

She turned her head. Nightpaw was running toward her, eyes wild. "You can't go there! A brush fire has started…near the BerryClan border."

"A fire?" Auburnpaw started to tremble. What if it spread to the forest?

Just as she was thinking this, she smelled smoke, and her eyes watered.

A real, full-blown forest fire had started.

* * *

><p>The two apprentices ran up a hill toward their camp.<p>

The flames were spreading. Smoke blinded Auburnpaw, but she could see the outlines of cats just the same. Kits cried. Nightpaw dived forward and dragged Lightningpaw out of a burning den.

"He's still breathing. He must've fainted," he gasped.

"Get him out of camp! He'll die if you don't. Take him to the creek."

Nightpaw nodded and dragged his cousin out.

Auburnpaw sagged. Would any warriors survive?

All around her, she saw limp bodies…except some kits huddled near a warrior. Milkkit, Wolfkit, and Flowerkit!

"Come on!" she yowled.

"Auburnpaw?" the warrior called back.

Darkfang.

"I'm here," she sobbed. "Carry Flowerkit to the creek."

"But the kits—"

"Milkkit can walk. I will take Wolfkit."

Ice blue eyes and amber eyes whisked beside her. Another amber pair followed.

Auburnpaw picked up Wolfkit and raced away.

She got to the creek.

She found a lot of weak, frightened elders and kits, some restless apprentices, and a few worried warriors.

The camp!

* * *

><p>"Hello? Are any cats alive?"<p>

Silence.

Auburnpaw treaded the ground. "Redstar! Greenpool!"

Well…she wouldn't miss her mother too much. She had a weird way of showing her love.

"Meadowdapple! Cherrystream!"

Now there's a beloved cat…Cherrystream. A fine sister.

"Sunheart! Clovershine! Wetblaze!"

These were the cats she loved most…even Ebonyfrost didn't respond when called.

Auburnpaw made out a body. It was one of her best-loved cats, Sunheart. All kits loved Sunheart.

The apprentice ran down to her and pressed her ear to her sister's chest. She searched desperately for heartbeat, but found none.

Auburnpaw held in her sobs. She had learned that no cat _really_ cared about what she was feeling. She ran to escape from the flaming camp. A tree fell in front of her. _Oh, dear. A tree has fallen. I must escape before the writer can send a tom to rescue me—how cliché!_

Auburnpaw leapt over it. Flames scorched her belly fur, but luckily the hair wasn't dead so it didn't catch on fire. _Ouchies,_ thought Auburnpaw. It still hurt.

She just barely escaped the fire, which roared even louder.

The other cats were relieved to see her. Those who'd fainted came to, elders stood up, and warriors relaxed.

"We can't stay here," a tabby that happened to have the same appearance as a certain villain (even the scars) announced. "We must go."

"Where, Tigerfire?" a female apprentice, presumably a Clanmate, wailed.

"I don't know, somewhere. Just not here. So we'll cross the creek, get out of the forest, and go on the journey."

* * *

><p><strong>WE ARE STILL ON KEPLER-186F. No Twolegs; score!<strong>


	7. Weird Cats

**I'M ALIVE! Readeh 4 teh journeh.**

**I think the water we drank mutated us, and we age like Twolegs…**

* * *

><p>Auburnpaw had the honor of helping Tigerfire of BerryClan lead the cats to a new home, along with Darkfang, Riverpaw of StormClan, and Redpaw of FrostClan.<p>

Tigerfire, despite having the name and appearance of an infamous feline villain, was very nice and gentle. Riverpaw was a bit fierce. Redpaw was a medicine cat apprentice; he was a little loud-mouthed, but he couldn't help it. He had a hearing problem, like Auburnpaw did. Riverpaw was either telling Redpaw or Auburnpaw to shut up, or maybe both, to which Tigerfire would say, "Riverpaw, that wasn't very nice," to which Darkfang would screech, "I'M A WARRIOR CAT!" to which the author would decide to end the sentence.

The cats had run through the forest and soon were at the edge of Clan territory. A marsh spread out before them. Tigerfire said, "We've escaped the fire. Let's rest a while."

Auburnpaw sat down. Her fellow journey-leaders sat down beside her. She suddenly noticed she was the only molly. Afraid that they would hit on her, she was immensely relieved when Nightpaw and Lightningpaw padded toward her and the toms.

"Are we gonna have a chance to hunt?" Lightningpaw asked. Nightpaw gave the two young warriors a _Don't flirt with my kin_ look.

It was scary.

"Sure, we'll hunt soon. We need to organize something. The fire might have scared some prey over here," Tigerfire said.

Lightningpaw nodded before leaving. Nightpaw stuck around.

Redpaw paid no attention to the other cats as he shredded some brittle grass stalks.

Riverpaw coughed.

Tigerfire did nothing.

Darkfang glared at Tigerfire.

Auburnpaw lost a brain cell.

All of this happened at once.

* * *

><p>Soon the cats started moving again. Fear of the fire encouraged them.<p>

Auburnpaw looked down at her paws and counted her steps. She'd gotten to ten when Riverpaw snarled, "Pay attention, idiot!"

She halted.

Tigerfire leapt onto a boulder, forgetting to reprimand Riverpaw. "Just keep going, everyone."

He climbed down. Auburnpaw looked at her paws again as she walked. Redpaw decided he would restore her faith in humanity and alert her when she was about to bump into something.

Darkfang was right when he'd said even a few pawsteps could kill a cat. Thirty pawsteps later, the cats realized they'd frightened off precious food. PRECIOUS FOOD!

The group left the marsh and came across some swamp water. The elders were happy to drink. Dawn was at its peak. Tigerfire turned to the apprentices. "Will you youngsters drink some water?"

"I will. So long, suckers," Riverpaw growled.

"Typical StormClan cat," muttered Darkfang.

Auburnpaw shrugged. "He just happens to be extremely rude."

"I guess so. Perhaps there's a frog or something around. Go make sure the kits don't get into anything."

He padded away. _Aw, fox-dung. Just because I'm a molly doesn't mean I'm an amazing mother._ She glanced scathingly at Flowerkit, who'd caused her whole family to stop loving her. _Stupid little worms._

Flowerkit scratched her. _See what I mean?!_

* * *

><p><strong>I love Flowerkit.<strong>

**She hates me.**

**Where did I go wrong?!**


	8. Long Journey

**Yay! We're getting a move on! I would like to thank Eesee, my sole reviewer, who was brave enough to ACTUALLY GIVE ME FEEDBACK! WOW!**

* * *

><p>When they started moving again, they would run into trouble. Twenty minutes (whatever those are) later, the cats came upon two small dogs. Naturally the beasts put up a fight for their territory.<p>

The white male crouched low and snarled at them, at least. The female barked ruthlessly. Soon they began to fight amongst themselves. Riverpaw called them doofuses.

"We'll just walk _slowly_ around them," Tigerfire mewed.

The cats edged toward Tigerfire.

The female dog roared as the male gripped her small self in his enormous jaws—way too big for his breed, Mr. Taz is.

Auburnpaw figured that if she protected Flowerkit, she would gain her affection. However, Flowerkit just whined and flinched away.

Auburnpaw growled. She looked behind her and noticed two she-cats. Their names were Hailpaw and Starpaw, or so she'd heard. Starpaw's name always made kits and apprentices snicker. They made poor Starpaw's life miserable. She hoped Amazing Auburn would write an Ultimate-Guide-like story and she would be given something like "Starpaw, however, pulled through the time of being defenseless and BECAME THE THIRD MOST IMPORTANT CAT IN THE ****ING CLAN!"

Whatever. Auburnpaw turned to look at Darkfang. He was tall.

The End.

Riverpaw wasn't giving any cat a death glare, for some reason. The next thing the cats knew, an elder had their back snapped and was killed—by one of the dogs! Anger surging through Auburnpaw's emotion valve in her brain, she pushed through several cats before reaching the dog. Tigerfire and Darkfang were beside her at once.

_I'm not just going to sit pretty like this. I'll just fight the other one._

Auburnpaw hates "sitting pretty."

She savagely attempted to murder the Yorkie.

The Yorkie, being a wimp, gave in immediately.

Auburnpaw was disappointed. Then she saw how badly she'd actually injured her.

"Out of my way!" cried Redpaw, yowl muffled by cobwebs.

Auburnpaw flinched, having severe arachnophobia. Redpaw helped the dog, who was revealed to be Zat. The male was her guardian, Taz. (Zat is Taz backwards. They are my puppehs.)

Auburnpaw observed. Hailpaw and Starpaw rushed over too. She wondered why her Clan didn't have a medicine cat apprentice.

"That should stop the bleeding," Redpaw said.

Hailpaw turned to Auburnpaw. "We need marigold for infections."

The More You Know.

* * *

><p>Taz and Zat joined the cats on the journey. They continued through the garbage.<p>

Believe me when I say there was A LOT OF GARBAGE.

It took forever to get out of there. The cats were very glad when they did.

* * *

><p>The discovery of grass made the cats happy. They sat down to rest.<p>

Redpaw, Hailpaw, Starpaw, and Auburnpaw sat together. The medicine cats were confused as to why Auburnpaw was there.

Auburnpaw put her paw to Hailpaw's muzzle and said "Shh. Shh, shut your mouth. It is my destiny since no other ValleyClan cat gives a dirt. Shh."

They weren't in the grass for long. There was more garbage! The kits were getting thirsty and hungry, but there was no prey here. Barkbranch, a FrostClan queen, worried about her and Oaktail's kits, Fleetkit, Crowkit, and Larkkit.

Auburnpaw worried too. Crowkit was a really cool kit. If he died, she would be sad.

Milkkit from her own Clan was able to pull through. She was, after all, the oldest kit. There were a lot of kits on the journey, actually.

Auburnpaw noticed the cats really weren't talking much anymore. She turned to Nightpaw. "Truth or dare?"

"I can't exactly do a dare here."

"Truth it is. Have you ever wet your nest before?"

"Wouldn't you know that? We were kits together."

"OKAY! StarClan…have you ever broken the warrior code?"

"Once. I was chasing prey and crossed a border."

Hmm. If they weren't constantly moving, she would get to dare him! She has some good ones!

Well, they continued until they came upon a random Twoleg-nest-like structure. They didn't understand why it was here. They padded in and discovered what is called a "living room," or in some cultures, a "sitting room."

It should be called a "watch-TV-while-eating-Doritos room."

They left the watch-TV-while-eating-Doritos room and found the kitchen. There was, indeed, food and water there. They ate and drank.

The place didn't seem to be inhabited. There were a bunch of different rooms, but what fascinated the **** out of them was the "sleep-and-mate room," the "kit-game-play-fun room," and the porch. They went down some stairs.

Now they were in the yard. Auburnpaw asked Taz and Zat if they would become true members of a Clan. They wanted to, being social animals. "Look at them play," Zat said, meaning Milkkit and Larkkit.

There was grass all around inside a fence. It was very soft. There was a hole in the fence. Beyond was a field.

Auburnpaw was tired and her paws ached. So, she, Hailpaw and Starpaw talked about medicine and fluffy cats and fish are _so_ fattening (even though Auburnpaw didn't really care) and which toms are huge pervs.

Soon, Darkfang yowled to every cat, "It's time to go on! I will not stop our journey until we find a new forest."

The field was big. Beyond, there was cool, smooth soil. Auburnpaw wondered as she relished the feeling under her pads when they would stop.

When?


	9. Poor Queens

**I have a few things left to explain, like my luv 4 Darkstar/fang/paw. I didn't know him when he was a kit.**

* * *

><p>They stopped at a pond.<p>

Kits proceeded to play in the shallows. Naturally, their mothers or what guardian they had told them water was for drinking.

The pond was very large. Too large, actually. Auburnpaw looked to her BerryClan friends. They weren't concerned. Then again, they could swim. Tentatively, Auburnpaw stepped into the cold water. Water was splashed all over her. The apprentice whipped her head around to see Lightningpaw. He was snickering. In a rage, Auburnpaw leapt in his general direction. Landing in front of him, she gave him a furious paw swipe.

"Hey! No playing around!"

It was a senior warrior from BerryClan, Crookedclaw.

"Sorry," I mewed softly.

"We do not want you to drain your energy playing," he soothed. "Calm yourselves before you get hurt or too tired to go on."

A pregnant queen from StormClan rose to her paws and followed the rest of the group nervously. Having a soul, Auburnpaw decided to reassure her.

"I can't swim either," she confided. "Maybe Tigerfire or Hailpaw or Crookedclaw will teach us."

"Maybe," the queen said.

"I'm Auburnpaw. I'm from ValleyClan."

"Gorsesky. I know it's not exactly a good name, but it's a name anyway."

"No, Gorsesky is a good name."

"Glad you think so."

The cats swam until they found a fallen tree and clambered onto it. They managed to pad along for a while before having to step into the pond again, then onto the dirt.

Nightpaw and Lightningpaw stood on either side of their Auntie.

"I haven't heard from Riverpoo," purred Lightningpaw.

"His name is Riverpaw," meowed Nightpaw.

"Take a joke," retorted Auburnpaw. "I don't know. Riverpaw's so antisocial. I hope he doesn't ever have kits. We don't want another Crowfeather."

The three apprentices remembered the stories told about the Ancient Clans. ValleyClan had evolved from fierce, brave ThunderClan. Auburnpaw was especially proud. She thought thunder was really cool.

The cats spent the next hour traveling through a field. Taz and Zat were a help in fighting off big animals. They spent the night sheltering under some plants. _Being wild is great, _thought Auburnpaw. _Except for the mating season part._ Even Zat had told stories of her father Taz protecting her from horny young males. _And then the kits! I hate kits._

She fell asleep, sorry that Gorsesky was about to lose her freedom and life of her own.

After all, her own mother had lost her freedom to kits soon after becoming a warrior.


	10. Warrior Ceremony

**I'm sorry that I died. I won't die again. I promise.**

***has fingers crossed***

* * *

><p>Once the cats awoke, they spent a very long time travelling in the fields, all day. Darkfang sent Lightningpaw, Nightpaw, and Auburnpaw scouting to find a den.<p>

"Look, toms," said Auburnpaw. "Under the tree!"

"It's a perfect spot," Nightpaw added. "I hope it's as safe as our nursery was."

"And clean, and dry, and warm," said Lightningpaw.

"Be cool, toms."

It was a good place. The kits, elders, and queens slept in the den.

"Are you all right, Auburnpaw?" asked Darkfang.

"Fine." She turned away from him. "Leave me alone. I'm tired for once in my life." She was really _tired! _Until now, exhaustion had been unknown to Auburnpaw. _I don't need a tom to ruin my tiredness with flirting. Especially not dumb Darkfang._ But something stirred in her. She felt awkward to even be near him.

So she moved.

* * *

><p>The day promised to be sunny, so the cats travelled across the fallen tree, across some bare earth, and finally found grass. Riverpaw elaborately flopped onto the grass.<p>

"Riverpaw, I am truly sorry," meowed Tigerfire. "But we cannot stop until we find a forest."

"Why's it gotta be a forest?" Riverpaw growled. "My paws are so sore."

"Everyone's paws are sore! There are _kits_ with sore paws who are hardly uttering a word!" Fallenash, a deputy, snapped.

The apprentice rose to his paws, muttering obscenities. The sun rose ever-slowly as the cats padded across the sea of grass. Soon they found some more bare earth, crossed that, found a puddle, drank it dry, found even more bare earth, and crossed that. It was sunhigh. The cats were very hungry. So they went hunting, but not Auburnpaw. She gathered herbs, becoming friends with Redpaw, Hailpaw, and Starpaw.

Darkfang and Tigerfire looked around and noticed how some apprentices were only an inch (literally) away from being full-grown. It was there that the two toms made a descision.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around us."

They assembled.

"When we find a new home," Tigerfire began, "we'll need leaders."

"Since Fallenash is the only surviving deputy, we'll have to name the rest on our own," Darkfang continued.

The cats looked up at them eagerly.

"Badgerleap," Tigerfire announced. "Upon arrival to a sacred place, you will named the new leader of FrostClan."

The black-and-white warrior smiled.

It was Darkfang's turn. After the several days he'd spent travelling, he knew who would be the best leader for BerryClan. "Tigerfire, upon arrival to a sacred place, you will be named the new leader of BerryClan."

The dark tabby whipped his head around to look at the black tom.

He got him back, though, and named Darkfang ValleyClan's new leader.

"Auburnpaw has expressed a wish to train as a medicine cat," was the next bulletin. And finally, it was time to make new warriors.

Badgerleap and Fallenash joined Tigerfire and Darkfang. Badgerleap went first. "Cinderpaw, Harepaw, do you promise to protect and defend FrostClan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Cinderpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Cinderfire. StarClan honors your bravery and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FrostClan."

Harepaw became Harestripe.

Auburnpaw didn't care that much. But she was very interested when Darkfang made Nightpaw and Lightningpaw warriors: Nightheart and Lightningstrike. They ran to her.

"Shame you're still a paw."

"Shut your fat muzzle."

Nightheart laughed. Lightningstrike sulked.

* * *

><p>It was all the same—dirt, dirt, plant, plant, plant. More plant, plant, and dirt, dirt, dirt. The Clans had a late night searching for a den. Some more dirt, and finally, they found a cave. That's where they spent the night. In the morning, they travelled across a rock pile and through some evergreens.<p>

They travelled for almost a moon. And soon they were in for a shock.


	11. New Names

**Mmkay. This is the one where they find the Moonstone, and the meddie cat apprentices get their full names, and more****!**

* * *

><p>"It's a cave," meowed Darkfang. Auburnpaw glared at him. Duh!<p>

"Let's go in," Hailpaw said.

"Hailpaw! That's too dangerous. Surely you know that?" cried Crookedclaw.

The leaders to-be approached the cave and suggested they checked to see if it was safe. They followed Redpaw, Hailpaw, Auburnpaw, and Starpaw down the tunnel.

A huge glowing rock appeared. It was a Moonstone! Eight cats stepped forward. They were starry and glittering. Two StarClan cats approached each apprentice. Then they spoke.

"I am Bluestar," one of Auburnpaw's cats said. "Yellowfang and I am from ancient ThunderClan."

"I am Moth Flight, and this is Gorsetail; we are from ancient WindClan," said one of Redpaw's cats.

"I am Oakheart, and this is Feathertail. We are from ancient RiverClan."

"I am Runningnose. Nightstar and I come from ancient ShadowClan."

The apprentices' eyes all widened. "What do you want?" cried Starpaw.

"We are going to give you your full names. Step forward, young Starpaw."

She did, very nervously. Runningnose didn't even twitch. When she'd reached him, he touched his nose to hers. "Starpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of us I give you your true medicine cat name. Starpaw, from this day forward, you shall be called Starfang."

"Starfang," repeated the apprentices.

Starfang wiped the mucus off her nose, not wanting to catch Runningnose-germs.

Then Oakheart touched noses with Hailpaw. "Hailpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of us I give you your true medicine cat name. Hailpaw, from this day forward, you shall be called Hailbriar."

"Hailbriar," said the others.

Moth Flight said, "Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of us I give you your true medicine cat name. Redpaw, from this day forward, you shall be called Redfur."

"Redfur," said the others.

Finally Bluestar stepped forward. "Auburnpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of us I give you your true medicine cat name. Auburnpaw, from this day forward…" She looked to the others. "Oh, forgive me. The suffix I chose isn't legit."

"Auburn- isn't legit, either," Auburnpaw mewled.

"Very well. You shall be known as Auburnsoul."

"Auburnsoul," said the medicine cats.

"Rest now," commanded StarClan. "When you wake, your leaders wait."

* * *

><p>The medicine cats woke up later. They directed the senior warriors to find camps and territories.<p>

The StormClan warriors found the marsh, BerryClan found the river, and FrostClan found the moor. ValleyClan found the forest.

The leaders, however, earned nine lives. Taz and Zat joined under Stonedawn and Gleamcloud. A secure life began…

…and lasted forever.

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

"Nightstar."

The tom turned to look at his medicine cat.

"Your kits have grown quickly."

"Kits have a habit of doing that, Auburnsoul."

"I know! Your batch did. They're already a season old."

"And then they'll be apprentices."

"We're so old."

"No, we're not."

"We will be. Too bad Darkstar had to die that horrible, painful death."

"How are the kits coping?"

"Not very well."

"Ah. They're still young."

"I guess."

"Don't worry. We'll all be okay. We've got quite the deputy." He nodded at a white tom mingling with a dark brown molly: Flowerkit, all grown up, with the name Flowerpelt to show for it.

"Skypelt will have a good family life, just like every leader before him, Nightstar."

Nightstar looked up at seven apprentices returning from the forest. Another padded out of the medicine den, followed by her mentor: no doubt, Auburnsoul's own former apprentice.

Auburnsoul padded toward one of the apprentices—a brown-and-white tom.

"Don't worry, Wildpaw."

"Nothing's going right! I can't believe Whitepaw actually loves that—that—that idiot!"

"It's none of your business anyway." She licked him softly between the ears. "It's not your love life to fret about."

He narrowed his eyes. "Okay. But if anybody breaks _my_ sister's heart, I will break their face."

"I'm sure you will."

"Auburnsoul!"

She turned her head. Featherwillow was trapped again. Her kits had pummeled her half to death. At least the kits thought so.

Auburnsoul blinked fondly. Her eyes watered a little, and she padded off to rescue her friend.

—THE END—


End file.
